Basically Babies
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Ashley's due to give birth.


_Disclaimer_ _: Unfortunately… still not mine. Except the babies._

 _Summary_ _: Ashley's due to give birth._

 **Basically Babies**

'I'm home!' a voice called from inside the house. 'And I brought a surprise.'

Zhane helped Ashley up from her chair and fled into the house, leaving her to waddle after him. She couldn't be mad at him exactly. He'd been waiting on her every whim all day. Of course he'd happily tag her off on Andros the moment he came home from work. She wasn't too demanding, but being nearly due with twins, she needed help with quite literally everything. And she hated it.

'Ashley,' a bright voice greeted as she waddled into the living room and she was swept up in a hug.

'Karone,' Ashley smiled, greeting her sister-in-law and returning the hug as best as she could.

'Stars, you are humongous.'

From the corner of her eyes she saw her boys pale and laughed. 'I know, I can't even get up anymore without help.'

'But what have you done to yourself? Where did all those freckles suddenly come from?'

'The joys of pregnancy,' Ashley grumbled. 'Do you mind if we sit down? My feet are killing me.'

'Of course not,' Karone smiled and followed Ashley to the couch where she helped the pregnant woman sit down.

'I'll start dinner,' Andros offered, walking over to place a kiss on her forehead before disappearing into the kitchen.

'I'll go help,' Zhane quickly said and practically ran after him.

'Andros, don't let him burn the house down!' Ashley called out and turned to Karone as she put her feet up on the coffee table. 'I am so done being pregnant.'

'That bad?' Karone asked with a laugh.

Ashley glared at her and pointed at her feet. 'I'm swelling up like a balloon because I'm retaining water, yet it still feels like I have to pee every 15 minutes. Those freckles are pregnancy spots, so now I can't stay out in the sun too long and I have to wear sunscreen the moment I think about going outside or I'll risk them not fading. The boys have to help me with everything, because I can't even get up from a chair by myself. I can't sleep because I can't seem to get into a comfortable position. I'm the size of a whale, but the boys won't agree to that or say much around me anyway since I'm so hormonal I might just bite their heads off or burst out into tears, probably both. Eating is a challenge too, because not only have these babies taken over my womb, they've taken over my entire body and they just won't allow space to fill my stomach with food. My back has been killing me and it only seems to be getting worse. Oh and I did I mention that this bloody heatwave is a plot of the universe trying to kill me? Honestly, if you thought about having kids… Just don't.'

Karone burst out into laughter. 'You love them,' she reminded gently. 'When were you due again?'

'Next week, but twins usually come a week or two early. Just my luck I'm pregnant with two stubborn little buggers that won't budge,' Ashley groaned.

'Well, the three of you can be quite stubborn. I'm not surprised your kids would turn out just the same.'

'Not helping,' Ashley groaned. 'What about you? How's Miranoi? How long are you visiting for? And didn't you bring Leo?'

'One question at a time,' Karone giggled, allowing the change of subject. 'Me and Miranoi are both doing good. I'm not visiting, I'm moving back her. Leo is staying on Miranoi.'

'How is that going to work?' Ahslye asked before the answered dawned on her. 'Oh, it's not going to work, is it?'

'No,' Karone shook her head. 'I mentioned being homesick a few times and he always made it clear he had no intentions of moving to another planet again, leaving his friends and family behind. And when I finally made up my mind and told him I wanted to be around for at least a few years to be with you guys and see the little ones born and grow up, he told me outright I'd be choosing between him and KO-35. I'll probably will find love again, but I could never get back memories I didn't make with you if I stayed.'

Ashley held out her arms and Karone nuzzled into the warm embrace. 'I'm happy you're here,' Ashley said into Karone's hair. 'Who knows, maybe Leo will come to his senses and follow you anyway. He let an amazing girl walk out of him.' Karone giggled when she felt a kick against her rib. 'See, even your nephew or niece agrees. The other wants to agree with their sibling, but their kicking the wrong side of my stomach,' Ashley laughed. 'Where are you staying anyway? Is Andros going to set up the guestroom?'

'Oh no,' Karone quickly shook her head. 'He offered, but you have enough going on without me adding to the impending chaos in your house. I contacted Tykwa before coming and she set me up with an apartment reserved for off-planet visitors until something more permanent can be arranged. As much as I appreciate the offer, I won't be in your hair. And from what I understand, you drive one or both of your husbands into the guestroom at night lately.'

'I just can't seem to get comfortable anymore,' Ashley groaned. 'They certainly weren't complaining when the knocked me up, but now when we're about to become parents it's all they can do. Behind my back of course.'

'That's my brother you're talking about too, you know,' Karone made a face at her. 'I really don't need to know what goes on in your bedroom.' Ashley made an innocent face back before grimacing. 'Are you okay?' Karone asked, concern colouring her voice as she pulled back to get a better look at her sister-in-law.

'Peachy,' Ashley replied through gritted teeth. 'It's just Braxton-Hicks contractions, which basically means my body is practicing to push the babies out. They still hurt though and I've been having them on and off all week. Nothing to worry about.'

'If you say so,' Karone replied somewhat sceptically.

Just then the guys returned from the kitchen with dinner. Karone jumped up to help them, joining Andros in retrieving plates and utensils from the kitchen while Zhane set up the table for four. Once the table was fully set, Andros walked over and offered his hands to Ashley with a smile. She slid her hands into his and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

When Ashley was on standing, Andros didn't let go of her hands just yet and stepped in closer, stealing a kiss. Then he took a small step back, crouched down and pulled her shirt up to press a kiss to her large stomach. 'Love you,' he muttered and rose back to his feet.

'Suck up!' Zhane called from the dinner table where he chivalrously helped Karone into a chair. Andros just stuck out his tongue and wrapped an arm around Ashley's back to guide her to the table. His thumb rubbed small circles against her side. The small sigh of relief had him smile.

After dinner they spend a quiet evening just talking and catching up with Karone on the news around Terra Venture and KO-35. Ashley was half dozing in Zhane's arms, while Andros absentmindedly rubbed her feet.

When it looked like Ashley was fully going to fall asleep, Karone got up with a smile. 'I should go so you all can get some sleep. I can come back tomorrow if you like, spend some time babysitting Ashley,' she winked.

Hearing her name, Ashley startled awake. The others laughed. Once Ashley was helped to her feet by Andros and Zhane they said their goodbyes to Karone. Zhane offered to walk her to the door, while Andros got Ashley upstairs and helped her get ready for bed.

In their bedroom Andros rubbed his hand over Ashley's lower back when another stab of pain shot through her abdomen and back. 'Are you sure these are still just Braxton-Hicks?' he asked gently.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Ashley smiled at him over her shoulder. Just then she felt liquid tickle down her leg and she looked down. 'Okay, maybe I'm not.'

'Zhane, could you start the car?' Andros immediately called out.

* * *

Ashley's face was bright red and screwed up while she crushed the hands of her husbands.

'Almost there,' the midwife encouraged. 'One more big push on the next contraction and the head should be born.'

Ashley followed her instructions, shutting out her praise and just focussing on the pushing. A cool hand pressed against her cheek and she looked up gratefully at Zhane.

'There's the head. Now, once you're past the shoulders, baby should come right out,' the midwife smiled.

A few more pushes later the room filled with the cries of the new-born that was placed on his mother's chest.

'You have a beautiful baby boy,' the midwife said as she worked on clamping the cord. 'Now, who gets to do the honours?' she asked, holding out a pair of scissors.

Even though the boy had only a few wisps of hair and still needed to be cleaned, the pale blonde was already quite obvious. Andros nodded at Zhane, who gleefully took the offered scissors and cut the cord on the instructions of the midwife. Once the cord was cut, the baby was wrapped up in a blanket and given to a nurse for cleaning. Completely in awe, Zhane followed the nurse not wanting to miss a single moment of looking at his son.

Ashley watched him go in disbelieve, but Andros laughed and sat down on the bed with her. 'Let him,' he whispered in her ear. 'He means no harm or to forget about us. We can have this baby born on our own just fine.'

Ashley leaned tiredly against him. 'I don't know if I have the energy to push another one out.'

'Of course you do. You're strong and I'm not leaving your side.'

Ashley looked at him and saw a tiny hint of hurt shine somewhere deep in his eyes. She immediately realised he'd hoped at least one of the babies was his, but chances of that were pretty slim. They'd even been told that when Zhane had dared to ask. Ashley brought their hands to her mouth and pressed her lips to his.

'Let's get the sibling out, shall we?' the midwife asked brightly.

Ashley nodded and felt Andros shift so he was sitting behind her. Ten minutes later, the room filled with the cries of a new-born again. The baby girl was placed in Ashley's arms, while Andros moved to cut the cord this time. Ashley could only stare at the perfect little face that was screwed up as the girl screamed her lungs out.

A nurse was waiting with a blanket to clean her, but Ashley held on just a little longer. Finally she looked up at Andros, her whole face beaming. Andros returned her smile and leaned closer to kiss her. It was then he also got a closer look at their daughter's face and mop of hair. It was darker than her older brother's. Both shades that were only noticeable at closer inspection.

Andros felt his face was about to split open at how big his smile seemed to grow. At last Ashley allowed the girl to be taken by the nurse too. Andros stayed by Ashley's side while the afterbirths were delivered as Zhane kept a close eye on both the twins.

'Would you like to take a shower?' the midwife inquired. 'Most women find it refreshing after giving birth.'

'Yes, please,' Ashley nodded. The idea of a shower was very inviting now it was offered.

'I'd like to advise you to have some help showering, just in case, though.'

'Zhane, would you like to help Ashley shower or would you rather keep staring at the babies?' Andros called across the room. Zhane most reluctantly tore his eyes away from the squealing infants. Andros shook his head at him. 'Fine, but you're on smelly diaper duty for the next week.'

Ashley giggled at the comment and let Andros help her up and to the small bathroom attached to the delivery room.

An hour later they were nuzzled together on the bed. The three adults exhausted, but not yet ready to sleep either. Zhane sat at the foot of the bed, holding their sleeping son, while their daughter dozed in Ashley's arms and Ashley was in turn leaning against Andros. Both babies had instantly gone to sleep after a feeding and the hospital staff had now vacated the room, giving the new parents some much earned privacy.

'So, what do we actually want to name them?' Ashley muttered. 'We never really got settled on names.'

Zhane looked at the boy in his arms and then back up at his spouses. 'Mason,' he grinned.

'That's a Terran name,' Ashley observed in wonder.

'And his mother is Terran too, so it fits perfectly,' Zhane offered.

'I like it,' Andros offered.

'Yeah, me too,' Ashley agreed.

'Mason it is,' Zhane grinned. 'Any suggestions for her?'

Ashley looked up at Andros. 'Zhane named the baby he sperm donored for. What do you want to name this little one?'

The men choked on laughter, but Andros quickly turned serious. They waited quietly as Andros started at the sleeping little girl, deep in thought.

'Korinna,' he offered finally, looking back up. 'What about, Korinna?'

'I love it,' Ashley smiled brightly.

'Reminds me a bit of Karone,' Zhane pointed out.

'I know,' Andros nodded. 'But actually naming her after my sister is going a bit too far, don't you think?'

'Mason and Korinna,' Zhane agreed. 'Should we start calling people now or wait till morning?'

Ashley failed to suppress a yawn and Andros and Zhane caught each other's eyes. 'Wait until morning,' they spoke in unison. Both got up and Andros gently took Korinna from her mother's arms. The sleeping babies were gently settled into their cribs before Andros and Zhane crawled into bed on either side of Ashley.

The bed wasn't quite big enough for three and they weren't very comfortable, but all three of them were by now too exhausted to really care. Snuggled together with the new additions to their family sleeping peacefully within arm's reach, the new parents quickly feel asleep. The road that had led to this point hadn't always been easy. They'd had their fights and struggles with jealousy, but they'd worked through it. Their two little miracles proving it had all been worth it.

A/N: So, as you are reading this I'm getting ready to head out to LA to attend Morphicon next week. Plus, I'll be meeting up with Arwennicole to go to Morphicon together. I can't wait! Hope you all enjoyed this little piece.


End file.
